Sir Nohaden'Cade, the Augur of Justice
Sir Nohaden'Cade, the Augur of Justice, is a Sermonizer in the Order of the Hour. He goes simply by Cade or, less commonly, Nohaden. Background Known for his extreme piousness, Cade is the very epitome of what a knight should be: honorable, kind, forgiving, understanding, conscientious, brave, forthright, and a warrior without peer. Unfortunately, all this is tempered by the fact that he's a fantastic idiot. The third son of the Duke of Alcaire, Cade was sent as a boy to join the Order of the Hour and become a warrior-priest. Trained from birth in the ways of the sword and shield, Cade has become a very reputable knight in his order. Cade's birth name was much more mundane. However, upon graduating from his training and being knighted a full Sermonizer, he was told to choose a new name to symbolize his rebirth, as is done by all Sermonizers. Cade was singled out early one from the other squires during their training, his skill impressing the Grand Sermonizers. He was trained separately, his education consisting solely of fencing forms and stances. He was rarely allowed interaction with children his own age, spending most of his time with the grown knights. When he was allowed to interact with them it was strained and awkward, as the others felt like Cade had been set apart from them, and Cade felt too different from them to enjoy himself. As a result, he grew up feeling isolated and alone, an experience not too unique for someone in an abbey. His title, "The Augur of Justice," was bestowed on him by the King of Wayrest after Cade preformed an amazing feat and single-handedly slew a Daedric Titan that had been terrorizing the countryside. The title was newly invented, created by the king at Cade's suggestion. There has never before been an "Augur of Justice" in Wayrest, making him the first in what he hopes to be a long line of distinguished knights to bear the title. Cade's gained fame after he appeared in popular newspaper that reported on his exploits. Despite the paper putting him in a good light, they included an interview with Cade, where he seemed confused by the various uses of the words "there," "their," and "they're." Believing he is not doing enough important work at home, Cade has set out to purge heretics and put an end to all injustice across Tamriel, and has vowed he will not return to the Enclave of the Hourglass until he has done so. It escapes him that his quest is just shy of impossible. Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night The Search for Helian Cade, whilst hunting evil in Bruma, ran into Graicus. He recognized the gladiator from the Arena, something Cade had watched when he was younger, and Cade insisted they drink together. Graicus and Cade later shacked up with Mirella, a friend of Graicus, and the following morning Graicus invited Cade to help him search for Mirella's son. Mirella had been the wife of Pavo, a good friend of Graicus'. Cade enthusiastically agreed and together they set off for the Reach. Immediately, Cade began to annoy Graicus with his overly optimistic and righteous attitude, and in turn Graicus would tease the knight, although Cade was oblivious to it. Along the road to the Reach, Cade and Graicus helped an old couple through the cold--Graicus fought a minotaur. In Falkreath Hold they would be beset upon by cannibals. Graicus was rendered unconscious, leaving it up to Cade to defeat the cannibals, and afterwards a mutual respect between them developed. In the capital of Falkreath, Cade fell ill with septis, developed from a stomach wound he earned from the cannibals. Svieva helped him, and it was through Cade that she met Graicus. Graicus later brought Cade to the wizard Vribeus, who healed Cade. Graicus rescued Falkreath from Svieva's bandits and the Augment departed for parts unknown. They left Falkreath together, although not before Cade told Graicus he was proud of the gladiator for not comprising himself in his dealings with Svieva and Vribeus. Cade and Graicus were rewarded with enchanted satchels by Vribeus, packs that could carry more than their volume and lift more than should be possible. .]] On the way out of Falkreath, one of these packs was stolen by Mizibir, a young Zah-ma. Cade, although confused at first, was informed he had to 'steal' his pouch back if he wanted it. Cade initially found the idea of doing something criminal distasteful, but he rationalizedit as following the Zah-ma's laws. He managed to retrieve his pack from Mizibir, impressing the Zah-ma. Cade himself found the Zah-ma endearing, as they were peaceful people that only took what they needed, and shared everything, despite their propensity for larceny. Cade and Graicus arrived in the Reach, where Graicus began to become cold and distant, his mind full of wartime memories. Cade had difficulty picking up on this, although he was cognizant that Graicus was having a difficult time. Cade, although he did not like the Reach, the land had lost it's mystique to him. He thought there were no more Reachmen left. Meyline and The Reach Upon arriving in Markarth, Cade and Graicus were directed to the Silver-Blood inn by a guard, as that was the most likely place to begin their search for Helian in earnest. However, it quickly became clear that not everything was alright in Markarth, as the citizens were acting strangely. A resident by the name of Meyline revealed it is because the new overlords of Markarth keep it's citizens in a drugged out haze, in order to keep them pliant and working. Cade and Graicus were brought to meet with the matriarch of the Temple of Dibella, Holda Silver-Blood, mother to Alvoran Harskold and Torus Silver-Blood, men known to Graicus. Cade volunteered the two of them to Holda's effort to liberate Markarth. They descended into Cidhna Mine to destroy the laced food, but were ambushed by Forsworn, who some how found their way in behind the pair. Cade and Graicus fought their way through the Forsworn, out of the mine, but were unable to find the food, which had gone missing. Once they had escaped the mine, they were captured by a man wearing a helmet in the shape of a stag's head. They awoke in a cell, escaped, and had to fight their way through the stag-helmed man's lair. The man revealed he was the one drugging Markarth into a haze, as payback for what he percieved as the city betraying him. He also revealed that the drug he was using to control the people of Markarth was created by Holda. Cade and Graicus fought the man, and during the fight the man was revealed to be Ulren Silver-Blood. Together, they managed to defeat Ulren, Cade flooring the man before Graicus killed the Silver-Blood in a blind rage. The defeat of their leader frightened the spectating Forsworn, who fled after Cade threatened them with future justice should they return to Markarth. Hircine appeared and congratulated the pair, requiring the return of his helm, before departing. Upon returning to the temple, Cade accused Holda of willfully allowing the enslavement of Markarth to go on, as with her knowledge of the drug's formula she could've developed an antidote, figured out only Ulren could have known it, or at least been upfront. As punishment for her negligence, Cade told her she would be responsible for rebuilding Markarth, and that should she take advantage of the city or not do her best, he would return to bring her to justice. With Markarth saved, Cade and Graicus continued the search for Helian, although with lowered spirits. Cade did not feel entirely good about how they handled Ulren, as they concealed his true nature from Markarth, letting the Reach believe he had simply been an anonymous Forsworn leader. Graicus and Cade left Markarth for Haafingar, but didn't get far before they were ambushed by a group of Forsworn, led by a warrior named Eogahn. Both Cade and Meyline were taken by surprise but Graicus had been seperated from them and managed to return in time to launch a rescue. Gracius and Eogahn had a tense fight, both bearing physical and emotional scars from the Legion's campaigns in the Reach, and Graicus pummeled Eogahn to death with tears of rage and pain in his eyes. Cade was unable to interpret the subtext of the fight. On the way out of the Reach they stopped at Pavo's grave, where Graicus revealed the reason for all his guilt was that he was directly responsible for Pavo's death, having himself killed Pavo on accident, incorrectly believing him a Forsworn in the heat of the battle. Cade understood Graicus' pain, feeling deep sympathy for the man, and even got a little choked up himself. Dragonborn, Dragons, and Daedra Upon their arrival in Haafingar, their journey to Solitude was cut short by a snowed over road, and they once again ran into Svieva. They learned Svieva's reason for being in the hold was that a dragon had been stopped and she intended to join the royal party of King Ratid al Zi in hunting the beast. Joining them was the dragon hunter Yaden-Gal, the Greybeard Adalmor Volk, and the Ratid's advisor: Lurio Agrieus. During the journey, Graicus saved Svieva's life once, shortening the divide between the two. At the journey's end, they ran into Kultiidrah, a dragon. It was revealed he was protecting a young and recently realized Dragonborn: Tara. Svieva's plan was to protect them both, and then allow them to go with the Greybeard to High Hrothgar, where they would be safe. Ratib had given up the quest by this point, deciding it wasn't worth the effort, but Yaden-Gal and Lurio were determined to kill the golden dragon for themselves. A fight broke out, where Yaden-Gal and Lurio were killed by Gracus, Cade, Svieva, and Meyline. Kultiidrah, Tara, and Adalmor set off for High Hrothgar, while Svieva headed for Solitude with the others. There, they parted ways. In Solitude, Cade and Graicus discovered Helian had taken a job about a ship and was still at sea. When the young man finally returned, it was revealed he was working about the very ship Graicus' brother was captaining. They got their meeting with Helian, but it wasn't at all like they had imagined. The boy refused to go with Graicus, acting rude towards him, inciting Graicus to strike the boy. Helian stormed off, but was consoled by Cade, who explained Graicus' side of things, nearly making Helian second guess his decision. However, it was fruitless, and they had no choice by to move on. Once they left the ship they ran into a young sailor who claimed his genie had been stolen. After a brief investigation and some flirtations with a local barmaid, the heroes discovered the 'genie' was stolen by a man named Black Ulrus. A blademaster, Heidar bin Achmed, suggested they return the genie to him instead, explaining he'd pay them. They met with High King Erik Stormcloak, who they had heard of through Svieva, and he allowed them to search for Black Ulrus, who Cade&Graicus believed was in the palace. The managed to track Ulrus down and engaged him in a battle for the genie. Black Ulrus was killed the Genie taken for themselves. When they returned it to Heidar bin Achmed, the trio was taken aback when Heidar destroyed the genie, explaining it was evil. Gracius found this hilarious. The Darkest Night and Traveling South Not long after, the Darkest Night fell over Solitude. Graicus, Cade, and Meyline rushed to the apothecary to get one of Graicus' sleep potions (Graicus had been receiving deadly visions from the Daedric Prince Hircine, and needed them to keep from turning into a were-beast). The apothecary was deceased, however, and Cade battled a Lau'ada, managing to temporarily defeat the creature. The soon recovered Helian, the boy elected to travel with them, Graicus and his brother parted ways for the last time, and the gladiator explained the true nature of the Darkest Night Cade, Meyline, and Graicus headed south out of the city, towards Dragon Bridge. The plan was to return Helian home and then meet back up with the Alliance Against Morgus. However, as they were crossing Dragon Bridge, Cade attacked the town's Lau'ada. Both he and Helian were afflicted by it, and Graicus had to send them all plunging into the river below to save their lives. Cade was in danger of drowning, but Svieva arrived in time to leap in and save the knight. Following this event Cade fell into a state of melancholy, further by Meyline's pinpoint berating of his character. He declared that, as he had failed in his duty to always make the right choice, he was giving up justice. As they headed south, they ran into Alvoran Heljarchen, who helped them fight a Lau'ada attacking Bruma, and they returned Helian to his mother. Cade persisted in giving up justice, calling himself the Augur of In''justice, until the group ran into a recently returned Alrithos. Clavicus Vile had sent the Titan to deal with Graicus, Cade, and Meyline for the insult done to him. Cade had difficulty fighting Alrithos, but with motivation words from Graicus, he was able to summon to courage to deal a final blow to the Daedra. Cade dubbed himself the Augur of Justice again. They ran into the Alliance, and together they traveled west to Morrowind, acquiring new magics and weapons for use against Morgus and the Lau'ada. They returned to Castle Duncroft, fighting through the Lau'ada forces there, managing to dispense with Morgus and the Otherworld once and for all. Upon leaving Duncroft, Graicus revealed himself to be completely possessed by Hircine, turned into a werebear, and ran off, foreshadowing the events of Daedra Wars. Cade immediately set off in pursuit, but was unable to track down Graicus. ''Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars Eight months after the Darkest Night, Cade has continued his quest to end all evil, with the added mission of finding his friend Graicus. Upon encountering the covenant, Cade swore his sword to Lysilde. Personality At first greeting, Cade comes across as an intimidating figure. His large size, booming voice, and use of language paint him as a something of a storybook hero, almost to a T. Cade is a kind and generous, willing to help people and do the right thing for absolutely no reward, often to the detriment of his own well-being or interests. He believes heavily in honor--he will never strike a foe in the back, will never sucker punch, never take advantage of someone should the opportunity present itself. In addition to all this, he has sworn a vow of chastity. This is both because he is a priest and to preserve his own knightly honor. Cade believes if he should lose his virginity he will also lose his ability to do illusion magic, or "miracles" as he calls them. Cade is also unfailingly brave. He will never hesitate to throw himself into danger if the cause is just enough, even if the risks he takes are borderline suicidal. This often is merely poor judgement on Cade's part, rather than actual bravery. Cade's limited ability to read situations and problem solve inversely grants him an inability to feel fear in most circumstances. He's so caught up in himself that he thinks it unrealistic he is in any real danger and could actually be killed. He's not arrogant, just stupid. Cade's greatest flaws are his fairly limited common sense, lackluster knowledge of the world, and difficultly problem-solving. Cade's ability to critical think doesn't go beyond shouting or whacking things with a sword. His understanding of reading and writing is similarly limited, to the point of him pretending he understands more complex language, and will overcompensate with how he talks, writes, and acts. Cade is incredibly prideful, believing he must appear perfect in all aspects, despite his numerous, and obvious, flaws. One would never be able to convince him has a problem anyway, as the Sermonizer is too caught up in his own ambitions and self-image. This makes him easily manipulated, as someone can turn Cade's desperation to impress people in their favor. Cade's religion also can prove a weakness, as he will always follow figures of authority in the church, without question. However, he will never betray his core beliefs, as his self-image also gives him an inflexible view of himself. It is very difficult to truly change Cade's mind about things, although he may agree with someone just because he sees no real reason to disagree. Discussions with Cade can prove circular and frustrating for this reason. Cade's singular goal in life to become the greatest and most noble knight ever: period. There is nothing more complex to his motives and personality than that. Skills in terms of jacked-ness.]] Despite Cade's limited mental faculties, he's likely survived this long due to his inhuman strength and ability with the sword. What he lacks in brains he more than makes up for in brawn. Cade is a terror with a sword. He fights quick and effectively, wanting to put his opponents down as swiftly and cleanly as possible, for both his sake and their's. As Cade often wears a suit of plate armor, this usually stilts sword fights in his favor. As such, he is a capable duelist. Cade is also a competent boxer and wrestler, a result of hand-to-hand training and because of his overbearing size. When faced with a heavily armored opponent, Cade switches to a flanged mace or war hammer, whichever is on hand. These are not his preferred weapons--he finds them inelegant and messy--but is pragmatic and experienced enough to know their use. Cade's weakness lies in blunt weapons, which can damage and dent his armor, limiting his mobility, and magic. Cade lacks any true counter to magic users, as his own magic is more for improving the well-being of himself and his allies, rather than having any actual offensive or defensive capabilities. In addition, he can be defeated by sword-fighters who use fighting techniques he is unfamiliar with or can manage to disarm him. Cade also possesses potent illusion magic. However the source and ability of his magic is unconventional. The spell Cade most frequently uses is Vision of the Tenth Eye. It is a useful spell for a paladin to use as it improves their eyesight, giving them night vision, and reveals hidden things. This is especially useful to Cade, who easily overlooks things, and is a large, easily spotted target in the dark. Vision of the Tenth Eye is a simplistic spell that costs no magicka to cast, but is limited in duration. His other illusion spells are Courage, Rally, and Call to Arms, they are what he calls his 'Miracles.' All three spells are used for roughly the same purpose, but to different effects. Courage is the easiest to cast and weakest of the three spells, but the most versatile. Cade can use it to bolster the confidence of his own allies, making them momentarily forget their worries and doubts, or do the same to make his opponents overconfident. Rally is similar to Courage but more physical. When one is Rallied they forget their pain and can manage to summon their strength to push extra hard, give maximum effort, beyond what they thought capable. The final spell, Call to Arms, can be used on a large number of people. It can give them the well needed boost to charge into battle, perhaps create an advantage over an opposing force. Call to Arms gives one a patriotic feeling, stirs something within their breast, and makes them feel loyal and unstoppable. Cade has never actually used Call to Arms. The source of these spells originates with Cade. Each feeling and emotion they create is one Cade actually experiences--he's unbreakable righteousness is what powers them. He is able to magically lend his emotional fortitude, fearlessness, confidence, and strength to others. He is even capable of using these spells on himself, if he needs such a push. Each of these spells also makes the affected individual(s) less tired, more endurant, and gives a small boost to strength. Trivia * A Sermonizer is essentially a type of paladin-- a knight that quests out to do the will of his liege. * Cade will laugh at virtually any joke, usually because he doesn't get it but wants people to know he has a great sense of humor. He will sometimes laugh at things that are not intended as jokes. * Cade loves justice, despite it being an abstract concept that he is sometimes fuzzy on the meaning of. * Cade's favorite colors are red&gunmetal. Appearances * The Augur of Justice * Justice Rides Again Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night * Chapter XXVI * Chapter XXVII * Chapter XXVIII * Chapter XXIX * Chapter XXX * Chapter XXXI * Chapter XXXII * Chapter XXXIII * Chapter XXXIV * Chapter XXXV * Chapter XXXVI * Chapter XXXVII * Chapter XXXVIII * Chapter XXXIX * Chapter XL * Chapter XLI * Chapter XLII * Chapter XLIII * Chapter XLIV * Chapter XLV * Chapter XLVI * Chapter XLVII * Chapter XLVIII * Chapter XLIX Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Nobility Category:Order of the Hour Category:The Darkest Night Category:Priests Category:Bretons Category:Warriors Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:The Daedra Wars Category:Alcaire Family